


Big Brother Shin-Ah

by Metawarkitty



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Anime, Cute, Fanfiction, Gen, Manga, Random - Freeform, Siblings, YonaOfTheDawn, akatsuki no yona - Freeform, brother, otaku, shin-ah - Freeform, yona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metawarkitty/pseuds/Metawarkitty
Summary: The whole gang is on their way to a new town, when they get separated in underground caverns, Yona is left in the care of Shin-Ah, until the gang can be reunited. What awaits Yona and Shin-Ah in the underground caverns?All characters belong to their respective owners~ Metawarkitty





	Big Brother Shin-Ah

Hak and Yoon had been in the lead of guiding the group to a new town.

Zeno, Kija, Jea-ha, Shin-Ah and Yona have all been trotting along just following the 'Thunderbeast' and 'Handsome boy genius' When they came to a sudden stop.

The way they were taking has been blocked off by a landslide, Yoon called for everyone to rest and gather strength as he tried to find alternative routes to the one they were taking, as well as calculating the time difference of each alternative route.

Yoon called everyone in once again to discuss the routes, he had discovered three possible routes to the town.

One: To go back, cross over the river and take the path through the valley which would be at least a four day long journey.

Two: Hike through the north mountain range, go around the blocked areas, hike down and walk back to the original path which would be a six day journey.

Three: Go through the underground caverns, that cut directly past the mountains, river and landslide areas. Which would be a journey of two days, the only catch is the caverns have been known for frequent earthquakes.

The group decided to go through the caverns, as long as they move quickly they shouldn't be caught in any earthquakes or shaking. They set off on their journey for the caverns, as they arrived at the entrance, the whole group had entered, with caution. Checking for any slight signs of disturbances that could obstruct their way. They went a bit further into the cave they came across two paths, Yona had run into the one on the right hand side, whereas the rest of the group was in the left, Shin-Ah had gone with Yona to see if his sight could catch anything.

The group was split, there was sudden shaking and the paths were sealed off from each other.

"Yona-hime!" Hak shouted frantically

"Hak, I'm fine, is everyone alright?" Yona called back to reassure him

"Yona-chan we're all good" Jea-ha shouted

Hak had tried hitting the cavern wall to break through to Yona, to no avail.

"Hak, Shin-Ah said he sees light, so we're going to follow this path. We'll meet you at the end of the caverns"

"Yona-hime! Wait" Hak called

Jea-ha had explained that everything would be alright, because Yona has Shin-Ah at her side.

Very reluctantly Hak agreed to Yona's plan, Yoon had reassured Hak even more so, explaining that both paths come out the same way to the town. Still grumbling over the development Hak shouted once more.

"Shin-Ah, I'm entrusting the princess to you"

Shin-Ah nodded silently at Hak's words

The shaking had caused the source of light from behind them to become drastically dimmed along with the fallen rocks had created a very rocky walk way, Yona was trying to be careful but she couldn't help but feel unsteady, almost as if history was repeating itself, Shin-Ah had taken Yona by the hand to guide her out of the cave, firmly yet gently he held her hand and led the way, helping to steady herself and avoid the fallen rocks.

Shin-Ah had stopped being able to hear the rest of the group, even if the path comes out at the same place there must a point of divergence, they continued walking, further and further into darkness, Yona could not even see her own hand in front of her face. Shin-Ah, however, was having no problem with the darkness.

As they delved deeper into the absolute darkness, Yona could see a faint glow from the path up ahead, they walked closer to this light. Such a gentle light, they walked into was seemed like a huge lake, the glowing made it seem like this lake had swallowed the moon, it was absolutely beautiful. Fireflies began to rise from every crevice, the darkness that they were lost in, was shattered by the multitude of the fireflies glow, the quiet moonlight lake lay still and silent with no disturbance.

Ao was trying to catch the fireflies, whilst Shin-Ah and Yona stood watching.

Shin-Ah had taken off the pelt he wears over his head and he laid it down on some soft moss.

" Shin-Ah?" Yona looked at him, inquiring about what he's doing.

"It's for you to rest Yona" Shin-Ah said in his soft voice

So soft, that you would have to strain your ears over the silence.

Yona smiled at his kindness, she had always known, that even though he was treated as a curse, treated as a monster...He was undoubtedly gentle and indisputably kind. She felt at peace with him, he had such a soothing presence, her heart still aches when she thinks back to how he was treated.

Yona laid on the fur and had fallen asleep quickly, she was very tired. More so than she realized, Shin-Ah however, did not sleep. He stayed awake to watch over Yona and protect her.

Shin-Ah sensed the rising sun indicating a new day, he moved to wake Yona. But Yona wouldn't wake up, she laid still, breathing heavily and radiating heat. Yona had a fever, a very bad one at that. Yoon has all the medical knowledge and medicine. Without wasting a moment, Shin-Ah had wrapped Yona securely in his fur to keep her warm, he put Yona onto his back, almost instinctively Yona had weakly wrapped her arms around Shin-Ah to hold herself up on his back. Shin-Ah moved with a fast motion of desperate haste, to get Yona to Yoon as soon as possible.

As he was going through the caves, he heard Yona speaking... He stopped to hear her words.

"You know, you're kind of like a big brother Shin-Ah. I never had any siblings, but if I did... I guess this is what it would feel like" Yona said as she drifted in and out her fever dreams.

"Shin-Ah" Yona called out softly

As Shin-Ah turned his head, Yona had pulled off his mask, as quick as an engraved reflex, Shin-Ah shut his eyes tightly.

"Shin-Ah, please show me your eyes" Yona said, her soft voice laced with warmth

Slowly and fearfully, Shin-Ah opened his eyes to Yona's bright amethyst eyes staring into his.

"Beautiful...your eyes Shin-Ah, are beautiful"

Yona smiled as she placed a hand gently on his face, Shin-Ah had felt his heart become just a bit lighter at her words, the eyes he was raised to hate. The eyes that caused him and his predecessor such misery, was the thing causing him happiness in this moment.

Shin-Ah had decided to keep his mask off, at least until they made it out of the cave.

Shin-Ah continued carrying her and in the distance he could see light, the day light. He hurried, skilfully, moving swiftly through the darkness to the end of the tunnel. He could feel the warm sunshine almost instantly, they were out of the caves darkness and into the warmth of daylight.

Shin-Ah set Yona down gently, under a tree with the a warm shade and occasional rays of sunshine every time there was a gentle breeze.

Shin-Ah still held his mask in his hand, he touched his face softly, almost to recognize his eyes and appreciate them, he looked at the world with his eyes not obstructed by his mask, he could see every vivid colour.

Yona lay next to him, resting peacefully. Her fever had gone down, but was still present. In the distance, a bit separated from them but still close by, Shin-Ah spotted their comrades. After putting his mask on, Shin-Ah ran, gunning for Yoon and his knowledge, as soon as he got to them, they all smiled at seeing Shin-Ah but instantly grew worried when they noticed Yona was not with him, Shin-Ah grabbed Yoon.

"Yona...needs medicine" He said softly, but loud enough to be heard.

There was no happy reunions, more like instant stress as no one knew what was wrong just yet. Shin-Ah led them to the sleeping Yona, wrapped in Shin-Ah's pelt.

Yoon checked her out and was instantly relieved. "Its just a slight fever, nothing some of my special herb tea can't fix" Yoon said confidently.

It seems everyone let out a sigh of relief, Hak stood in front of Shin-Ah.

"Thank you, for taking care of the princess" Hak said

Shin-Ah nodded at his words and looked over at Yona.

Thinking back to what she had said, he smiled ever so slightly.

Jea-ha acted cool, pretending he wasn't worried, yet the truth he was probably stressing more than Hak, Kija broke down crying into tears at the sight of Yona. Not from sadness, but just from happiness and relief.

Yoon had suggested they continue the final stretch to the town, everyone agreed and Shin-Ah went back to carrying Yona, even though Hak, Kija and Jea-ha were arguing over who would get to carry her. At one point even Zeno joined in the argument for playful reasons. They soon realized that Yona, Yoon and Shin-Ah were already far ahead on the path.

They arrived in town and found lodgings, Yona was able to rest in a bed and have some of Yoon's special herb tea, she was soon feeling much better. When Shin-Ah had come to check up on her, he took off his mask.

He looked at her with his eyes unobstructed or hidden, Yona seemed to smile at this.

"Thank you for everything Shin-Ah" Yona said

"It's...no problem, Yona" He responded.

As Yona fell asleep, Shin-Ah was about to leave, when he noticed Yona was clutching his sleeve, he decided to stay.

Hak entered the room after their trip through town, he saw Yona sleeping and Shin-Ah sleeping as well as his hand was held captive by Yona and his head on the bed, sleeping peacefully as his mask lay beside him.

Hak, Yoon, Zeno, Kija and Jea-ha entered the room quietly, they all sat around... soon enough, everyone had fallen asleep.

Yona had woken up to briefly, to see her dear friends all sleeping around. She went back to sleep with a peaceful smile and warm heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Hope you enjoyed. ~


End file.
